Locational Marginal Price
' 1. Introduction to Locational Marginal Price(LMP)' 전력산업에서 경쟁적인 환경을 가지고 있는 미국에서는 2002년 Federal Energy Regulatory Commission(FERC)의 제안에 따라 Independent System Operator(ISO)들이 Locational Marginal Price(LMP)를 적용하기 시작했다. LMP는 1988년 Schweppe1에 의해 처음 소개된 메커니즘으로 발전기의 한계비용과 송전망의 물리적인 측면을 고려했을 때 특정 bus에서 전기에너지 증가분을 공급할때의 한계비용으로 정의할 수 있다. 이 비용은 에너지 생산에 관련한 비용뿐만 아니라 전달 측면에서의 비용을 포함하고 있다. 손실과 송전망의 혼잡에 의해 가장 저렴한 원료를 사용하여 발전한 에너지가 다른 지역으로 전달이 되지 못해 비경제적인 상황이 발생하는데 전달 측면에서의 비용은 손실과 송전망의 혼잡으로 구성되어진다. 만약 송전선의 제한치가 고려하지 않아도 될 만큼 충분히 크다면 모든 지역의 LMP는 가장 비싼 발전기가 입찰한 가격과 동일해 질 것이다. 하지만 현실에서의 송전선에는 전력조류 제한조건이 있으며 이는 경제적인 전력 공급을 방해한다. 그 결과 다른 송전선을 통해 더 비싼 발전기로부터 전력을 공급받게 되어 LMP의 차이가 발생하게 된다. 이렇게 인접한 두 bus에서 LMP 차이가 발생하는 이유는 혼잡비용(congestion cost)과 송전 손실(transmission loss)이 발생하기 때문이다. 그리하여 LMP는 marginal energy, marginal loss and congestion 비용의 합으로 구성된다. LMP를 계산하는 일반적인 방법에는 3가지 구성요소를 개별적으로 결정하여 합을 구하는 방법과 Full AC network 모델을 기반으로 LMP를 계산한 후 필요시 개별 구성요소를 결정하는 방법이 있다. 2. LMP Based on DCOPF 전력시스템의 안전하고 경제적인 운영을 위해 Optimal Power Flow를 계산하여 사용 및 운영하고 있는데 OPF의 결과를 적용한 결과가 LMP이다. 이때 DC flow OPF결과 또는 AC flwo OPF결과를 사용할 수 있으나 계산속도와 복잡성으로 인해 DC flow OPF결과를 주로 사용한다. DC Optimal Power Flow(DCOPF)를 적용한 LMP는 3가지 구성요소 중 marginal loss 부분을 고려하지 않기 때문에 정확도도 낮다. 그렇기 때문에 marginal loss를 포함한 DCOPF 기반의 LMP 정확도를 높이려는 노력들이 있었다. 2.1 Loss Distribution Factor 손실을 고려한 전통적인 모델(Reference 5,6,7)에서는 손실을 energy balance equation에 반영하였으나 explicitly 표현이 되지않았다. 그리하여 이 방식은 slack bus의 weight에 의존적이었으며, 손실 및 혼잡비용이 slack weight에 따라 변동되었다. 하지만 loss distribution factor 개념을 도입하여 energy balance equation에 explicitly 표현되게 함으로써 slack weight의 선택에 따라 손실 및 혼잡비용이 변동하지 않게 정리하여 정확도를 높일 수 있었다.8 2.2 Iterative LMP Calculation LMP를 계산할 때 linear programming을 통하여 해를 구하고 있다. 이 때 전력망의 손실은 과거의 정보에 기반을 한 preset loss factor를 사용하고 있는데 이 방식은 새로운 상황에서는 손실 계산에 오차를 발생시킨다. 또한 LMP의 혼잡부분은 reference bus 선택에 의존적이기 때문에 달라진다. 이에 시장정산 시 LP를 구하여 해를 구하고 brach의 손실은 Fititious Nodal Demand(FND) 개념을 적용 및 고려해서 급전된 결과에 따른 AC power flow를 계산하고 이 결과를 다시 loss factor와 FND에 적용하는 과정을 iterative하면 preset loss factor에 대해 독립적으로 변할 수 있으며, 이 모델은 혼잡비용 계산에 있어서도 reference bus에 독립적으로 된다.9 2.3 Matrix Loss Distribution Model 고전적인 DC OPF 모델의 한계손실비용에서 네트워크의 손실 총합은 고정비 안에서 시스템 노드들로 분배된다. 시스템 손실의 분배에 대해서 조금 더 유연한 설계를 얻기위해 Matrix Loss Distribution(MLD)의 뼈대가 Financial Transmission Right의 양립가능성을 유지하며 발전되었다. MLD는 power flow의 정확도를 높여준다. 최근에 적용된 DCOPF는 오직 시스템 손실총합의 고정비율분배만 허용하는 반면에 제시된 방법은 각 라인에 다른 배분벡터를 배정하는 유연성을 제공한다. 라인 손실 배분의 자유도를 제고함으로써 전력조류의 묘사를 더욱 가능하게 하였다. Matrix Loss Distribution(MLD)의 주된 이점은 MLD 방법이 FTR과 완벽하게 호환이된다는 것이다. 이러한 MLD의 경우, 동시 타당성 시험에서 전체 전력망 수용력이 활용될 수 있다.10 3. Comparison of DCOPF with ACOPF2 LMP를 계산을 할 때는 AC optimal power flow(ACOPF)를 사용하는 방법과 DC optimal power flow(DCOPF)를 사용하는 2가지 방법이 있다. ACOPF 모델은 AC Power Flow를 기반으로 작성되어 power flow를 정확히 표현할 수 있지만 매우 복잡하고 iterative DCOPF 모델에 비해 계산 속도가 매우 느리다.(약 60배). DCOPF 모델이 빠른 속도, 간단함 그리고 강건성 때문에 널리 사용되고 있지만 ACOPF 모델과의 정확도를 비교하기 위해 PJM-5bus system을 사용하여 비교해보도록 한다. 3.1 Test Result From PJM 5-Bus System(Figure1) LMP 계산은 lossless DCOPF, FND-Based iterative DCOPF, ACOPF를 사용했으며 base-load(900MWh)의 1.0에서 1.3 per unit 부하 조건에서 계산결과를 비교했다. lossless DCOPF는 시험한 모든 부하 조건에서 18%의 오차가 발생했고, FND-Based iterative DCOPF의 경우 base-load의 1.0900, 1.1925 per unit 부분 이외의 구간에서는 ACOPF의 결과와 매우 유사했다.(Figure2) DCOPF와 ACOPF 모델을 사용한 결과의 LMP 차이는 DCOPF의 근사화 때문이다. 기저부하의 1.09 per unit 부하 조건에서의 급전결과를 확인하면 FND-Based iterative DCOPF의 marginal unit(Sundance, Solitude)과 ACOPF의 marginal unit(Sundance, Brighton)이 상이함을 알수 있다. DCOPF와 ACOPF의 근사화 차이에 의해 marginal unit이 상이해지면 이는 전체 LMP의 차이가 된다. .(Table1) 4. Risk-hedging Instrument(Financial Transmission Right) LMP 메카니즘 혼잡관리(congestion management)를 효율적으로 할 수 있지만 장기 선물계약에 있어서는 위험성을 가지고 있다. 장기 선물거래는 전력거래의 활성화에 중요한 역할을 하므로 LMP 메카니즘에 중장기 선물거래가 지속될 수 있게 위험관리를 할수 있는 보완 장치가 필요하다. 선물거래의 혼잡비용 위험성을 관리할 수 있게 도입된 장치가 Financial Transmission Rights이며 이는 현재 PJM등 많은 전력거래 시장에서 성공적으로 사용되고 있다. 4.1 Risk Hedging Funtionality of FTR4 FTR은 2가지 종류로 분류할 수 있다. 항상 유효상태를 유지하고 있는 고정 hedge 기능을 수행하는 obligation FTR과 진행방향으로 혼잡이 발생할 때만 유효상태가 되는 option FTR이 있다. 만약 특정 시간에 반대방향으로 혼잡이 발생하면 obligation FTR에서는 (-) 값이 나오게 되지만 option FTR에서는 항상 (+) 값을 유지한다. 그래서 거래량이 일정하지 않은 경우에는 obligation FTR만 사용하는 것이 아닌 option FTR을 조합하여 사용하게 되면 거래 구간에서 위험은 완전히 없어지게 된다. 4.2 Other FTR Instrument 4.2.1 Long-Term Financial Transmission Right LT FTR은 1년 이상의 계약기간을 가지고 있는 FTR이다. 이는 사회기반시설 금융자본을 확보할수 있으며 장기 계약 고객들에게 가격의 확실성을 제공한다. 이는 2005년 이후 미국에서 다양한 시장 참여자들 사이에서 발달하기 시작했다. 4.2.2 Contingent Transmission Right(CTR) CTR은 FTR을 그룹으로 합친 형태이다. CTR은 소유자가 다양한 대체 통로에 있는 FTR을 가질 수 있게 유연성을 반영한 것으로 소유자들이 가지고 있는 거래 통로에 존재하는 혼잡비용 위험과 관련된 불확실성을 극복할 수 있다. CTR은 obligation FTR 또는 option FTR이 될 수 있으며 일반적으로 다차원의 FTR이라고 할 수 있다. 4.2.3 Locational Financial Transmission Right(LFTR) Point to Point FTR과는 달리 LFTR은 유입 또는 인출 지점에서만 정의되는 FTR이다. ISO와 발전기 또는 부하 사이의 선물계약과 유사하며 거래량을 증가시켜 전력시장 경쟁을 더 활발히 할 수 있다.(LFTR은 obligation이 되어야한다.) 5. Effect of LMP2 LMP는 장기적인 설비 투자를 위해 효율적이고 투명한 기준을 제공하며 전력시장에서의 경쟁을 촉진시키고, 전력망의 security와 신뢰성을 향상 시킬 수 있다. LMP는 전기의 지역별 가격을 반영하기 때문에 시장 참가자들은 발전소 건설 등을 할 때 더욱 가치있는 장소를 선택할 것이다. 예를 들어 혼잡비용이 발생할 때 상기 전력망 사용자는 계속해서 지불하는 혼잡비용과 신규투자 비용을 비교하게 될 것이며 혼잡비용이 기대한 값을 초과할 때 전력망에 신규투자를 하여 발생되는 혼잡비용을 없애거나 줄이려고 할 것이다. 즉, LMP 기반의 전력 시장은 경쟁적인 에너지 시장의 효율성을 더욱 증가시킨다. 6. Reference 1 F.CScheweppe, M.C. Caramanis, R.D Tabors, and R.E. Bohn, Spot Pricing of Electricity. Norwell, MA:Kluwer, 1988 2 F. Li and R. Bo, "DCOPF-based LMP simulation: Algorithm, comparison with ACOPF, and sensitivity" IEEE Trans. Power Syst.,vol. 22, no. 4, pp.1475-1485, Nov. 2007 3 Y. Fu and Z. Li, "Different models and properties on LMP Calculation," in Proc. IEEE/Power Eng. Soc. General Meeting, Jun. 18-22, 2006 4 V. Sarkar and S. A. Khaparde, "A comprehensive assessment of the evolution of financial transmission right," IEEE Trans. Power Syst., vol. 23, no. 4, pp. 1783-1795, Nov.2008 5 FERC Electric Tariff-Attachment B. Available : http://www.nyiso.com/service/oatt.html 6 M.Shahidehpour, H. Yamin, and Z. Li, Market Operations in Electric Power Systems. New York: Wiler, 2002 7 M. Ilic, F. Galiana, and L. Fink, Power Systems Restructuring: Engineering and Economics. Norwell, MA : Kluwer, 1998 8 E. Litvinov, T. Zheng, G. Rosenwald, and P. Shamsollahi, "Marginal loss modeling in LMP calculation," IEEE Trans. Power Syst., vol, no. 2, pp. 880-888, May 2004 9 Zechun Hu, Haozhong Cheng, Zheng Yan, Furong Li, " An iterative LMP Calculation Method Considering Loss Distributions" IEEE Trans. Power Syst. vol. 25, no. 3, August 2010 10 V.Sarkar, S.A.Khaparde, "DCOPF-Based Marginal Loss Princing With Enhanced Power Flow Accuracy by Using Matrix Loss Distribution", IEEE Trans. Power Syst., VOL.24,NO.3,AUGUST 2009